hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Prophecies/Cliffnotes
Prologue *Daydreamheart, a cat from SapphireClan, gives birth to kits outside camp in middle of terrible storm. **No cat leaves their den to help her, when they go to congratulate her they find her dead. *They name her kits Moonkit, Tranquilkit, and Lilykit. *Later, the queens wake to find that Lilykit has killed Devilkit. **Glasswater adopts the kits, and vows to teach Lilykit to not kill others. *In the night, Lilykit kills Lavenderstar. **The deputy, Vanillasnow, is devastated. He goes to get his leader name and nine lives. **Tranquilkit is worried that Lilykit will become evil. *Six moons later, the kits become apprentices. **Moonpaw is mentored by Mockingbirdheart, Lilypaw by Glasswater, and Tranquilpaw by Startalon, the medicine cat. *Lilypaw insults Moonpaw and tells her how he will one day rule over the clans. **Moonpaw hopes Lilypaw is just going through a phase, and vows to redeem her brother with the power of love. *After a few days of training, Tranquilpaw can already identify most of the herbs and what they are used for. Chapter 1 *Moonpaw hunts with Mockingbirdheart, he tells her to hunt more and brings her prey to the camp. *Moonpaw overhears two cats talking. **While going to the camp she is attacked by a badger and fights it off. **She runs towards camp again, only to crash into a tree. *Moonpaw wakes up in the medicine cat den. *Vanillastar daydreams about being free of his leader duties. *Sparklefur, the deputy, reports about scenting RubyClan cats on their territory. **She calls for Sunsetshine to get a patrol of cats to fight the intruders. **Moonpaw suggests to talk it over first. Sunsetshine agrees, but changes their mind when Tranquilpaw gets after them for treating Moonpaw badly. *The cats engage in a bloody fight. Sunsetshine dies. *Vanillastar can't handle the casualties, and suggests that Moonpaw lead, which Moonpaw strongly opposes. **Vanillastar agrees to lead a while longer, and reveals the only reason he tried to become deputy was to be closer to Lavenderstar. *Moonpaw reveals she sometimes gets dreams from StarClan, but does not know why. **Startalon says it is because one day she may save the clan from a terrible evil. Chapter 2 *Moonpaw runs into Lilypaw after a fight on the border. **He attacks her when she says something he doesn't like, and she rips the end of his tail off. *Moonpaw walks into camp to find warriors comforting Vanillastar, who is whining about not wanting to be leader. *She jumps onto the great rock and announces she will one day be leader. **Lilypaw objects, saying that he will be leader. *Tranquilpaw announces a prophecy is about to come. **Her and Moonpaw hear it: "One will follow five, thus six will come anew. When four fall down, left will be two. The rest shall destroy all else on the landing. Until only one cat is left standing." *Moonpaw notices that the tip of Lilypaw's tail has grown back. *Later, StarClan tells Moonpaw she is the chosen one. *The leader of DiamondClan, Nebulastar asks for help in fighting off RubyClan. **Moonpaw brings a patrol to their territory, and brings a cat back to life by touching his flank. **Moonpaw fights off the RubyClan cats single-pawed. *Lilypaw kills Glasswater and throws her body in a river. He later kills Sunsetshine and eats them. *Screepaw begs Lilypaw to be his friend; Lilypaw eventually complies. Chapter 3 *Moonpaw asks Startalon where Tranquilpaw is, he doesn't know. *Moonpaw finds her touching noses with Screepaw. *Screepaw leaves so the sisters can talk. Tranquilpaw reveals that they love eachother. **Lilypaw hears their conversation, and goes to Vanillastar to get Tranquilpaw banished. *Moonpaw tells Vanillastar she will leave too and not become leader if he banishes them. She says she can feel that StarClan approves of their relationship. **Vanillastar reluctantly agrees to let them stay. *Lilypaw gets angry with Moonpaw and says he hates her. *Daydreamheart meets Moonpaw in a dream, saying that StarClan are pleased with her. *The next day there is a storm. **Tranquilpaw runs into camp for help, saying that a tree fell on Screepaw. **Only Moonpaw goes to help her. **Moonpaw brings Screepaw back to life; they are mad at their clanmates when they go back to camp. *Moonpaw says the clan still needs medicine cats when a cat suggests otherwise. *Moonpaw has nightmares all night after she thinks she sees something evil in Lilypaw's eyes. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Hidden Prophecies Category:Unfinished